The present invention relates to an automatic control for trimmable port and starboard tabs of a boat.
In marine transportation systems such as boats with a stern drive and trimmable port and starboard tabs, hydraulic cylinder arrangements have been used to trim the port and starboard tabs. Automatic controls of such trimmable tabs have been disclosed in JP-A 3-82697 and JP-A 3-114996.
According to JP-A 3-82697, a torque sensor responds to a manipulation of a steeing wheel to sense the amount of effort to turn the steering wheel and a speed sensor senses the engine speed to operate a controller to automatically position port and starboard tabs.
According to JP-A 114996, a sensor responds to the operation of a boat to sense a pitch angle of the boat and another sensor responds to the operation of the boat to sense a roll angle of the boat to operate a controller to automatically position port and starboard tabs.
An object of the present invention is to provide an alternative to such automatic controls.